


Riddles of Insanity

by AkrinSygrith_1861



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dark Heinz, Multi, My First Fanfic, Not 2nd dimension Heinz, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkrinSygrith_1861/pseuds/AkrinSygrith_1861
Summary: Heinz is tired of all the mockery and laughter, he's tired of feeling love for a secret agent that could never possibly love him back so he creates a new machine that will fix that. Now the Tri-state area will face a threat they never expected and prepared for, not even their best agent was ready. Despair will always be stronger than Hope, so says Heinz





	Riddles of Insanity

True Evil is born from pain and loss. Never have wiser words been spoken in Heinz's opinion, Heinz knew pain and he knew loss very well, the only question he had was 'why wasn't he truly evil? He grew up with ocelots, he was a gnome for years, he wore dress his childhood, among other things, so where was he going wrong? He had tried to be evil, but when he really got an idea that was considered evil, he tossed it to the side, he couldn't do it, it didn't feel right, it felt too wrong and messed up, like the Paralyzing-inator he built, it paralyz's the target immediately and if they don't get cured soon, their heart will stop and kill them, he destroyed that immediately and burned the blueprints. Well he did create that mind control inator but he didn't really use it for evil, just to make Perry the Platypus look like an idiot, another shining example of why Heinz is definitely not evil, he had O.W.C.A's top agent under his control and he didn't do anything with that power, he could have the tri-state area taken over already but he didn't, instead he made Perry slap himself and do his chores.  
Heinz didn't even deserve to call himself an evil scientist, all he was was a grown Drusslestinian man with parent issues living off his wife's amnesty fighting his nemesis a teal haired 5'4 man who was a secret agent for O.W.C.A. He was even considered a joke in the villian society, laughed at by everyone and shunned everywhere, especially after L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. As long as he was the way he was, Heinz would get nowhere in his plan to take the tri-state area, he was too soft and weak, a coward with a moral code he liked to stick to and his own set of laws he abided by, and maybe he had a small crush on Perry the Platypus, but Heinz was smart enough to know that that little infatuation wouldn't go anywhere, He was the evil scientist that needed to be stopped, Perry was the good guy married to his job and dedicated to his family and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that like sleep with with his nemesis.  
Heinz needed to stop his thoughts, his feelings, it did him no good to feel this and hope for the unattainable, which brought Heinz to his newest and possibly greatest Inator, the Emotion Eliminator-Inator. This wasn't a machine for Perry though, this one wasn't going to be destroyed prematurely like all the others, only when he was done with it will he destroy his machine. It was after his and Perry's usual fight and his Inator destroyed did he pull out his machine.  
Perry had defeated him as usual and left Heinz to clean up the mess as usual, not even a good bye, he just pulled his jetpack on and flew off to Heinz yelling his "Curse you Perry the Platypus!!" As soon as Perry was out of sight his face fell into a frown "for the last time" he muttered before turning and opening his closet pulling out his new Inator. It looked like a regular salon chair with the hair dryer on it, with a few adjustments and updated pieces of course, chrome metal and wires ran down and around it.  
It was not easy getting parts for the machine without the O.W.C.A knowing, he had to get the parts in small quantities hidden along with other parts for other Inators during other evil schemes, finally it was built and Heinz was ready to test it out. He pulled out an tablet and sat in the chair and studied the screen "hmm, straight forward and easily changeable, perfect, well let's get started" he put the helmet on his head and looked down at the screen "first of all, what to get rid of, hmm, love?" he pulled his finger down the screen decreasing the emotion his brain was feeling to almost non-existent  
"next, fear" going on he got rid of his empathy, his guilt, his remorse, conscious, sadness, and his ability to feel physical pain and pleasure, checking the tablet Heinz blew out a breath of air  
"all right, no going back after this, this is right is it not? To be the perfect nemesis i need to do this, to stop these feelings, i need to kill them, then my life will get better won't it?" Of course it would, this was the right decision, all Heinz had to do was push the button, then his life would get better, no more fear of his parents, no more nightmares and waking up in a cold sweat clutching at sheets crying out to someone who would never listen, no more dumping stupid backstories on someone who could care less, no conflictions on what is right and what is wrong, no fear, no pain, suffering, tears, he could get rid of it all, morality, love, weaknesses, no more downgrading, only improvement, no more pathetic crushes on secret agents that will never return your feelings.  
Heinz pressed the button and flinched as the feeling of his head being squeezed in a vice erupted, along with the sickly feeling of something being pulled out of his head leaving behind a sensation of emptiness and blank spots. He gripped the armrests and gritted his teeth at the loud humming that filled his ears that grew louder and louder, dear god did this ever stop?! His head crushed and stretched at the same time, his vision became spotty and wobbly 'my brain is melting, it's melting, comatose' Heinz thought, he heard someone laughing and realized it was him, the humming subsided and disappeared and the pressure on his head decreased, a small ding signaled the end. Heinz pulled the helmet off his head and stood up, he felt so much lighter, free, empty, transcended and enlightened. Heinz walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror at the new man and grinned, his eyes as cold and hard as ice and diamond, empty of warmth and humanity and possibly sanity  
"Heinz old boy, you have never looked better i will tell you that" he headed out and stood in front of the Emotion Eliminater-Inator  
"what a masterpiece" he said wistfully, then drove his arm through the chair and proceeded to tear it apart, crushing the tablet to powder and reducing the chair to unrecognizable scraps, then Heinz poured lighter fluid over the pieces and flicked his lighter on  
"they wanted a bad guy, I'll give them a nightmare" he tossed the lighter down and in a woosh of heat the rubble burned and melted, Heinz held the blueprint to the machine and studied it before tossing it on the flame, within seconds it was reduced to ash and blown away, the fire continued to burn and Heinz watched with a wicked grin with too much teeth and to wide to be considered sane  
"soon, this city will fall before me, and they will know who i am!!! The Tri-State Area will be mine and no one will stop me, not any more!!!" Heinz's crazed laughter filled the room and outside the city carried on unaware of the terror that will soon fall upon them and the disaster that will follow.


End file.
